


The only way is up.

by Bluebirds19



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic vikare, Basically growing up sucks especially on Alternia, Coming of Age, F/M, Found Family, My First Fanfic, Social Anxiety, This is basically an Up au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebirds19/pseuds/Bluebirds19
Summary: When given only two wipes left on Alternia Vikare Ratite decides to spend his last days fulfilling his dream. If only he didn’t have two stowaways and a small paranormal investigator tagging along it would be perfect.
Relationships: Boldir Lamati/Vikare Ratite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The only way is up.

Vikare stared at the circled date on his calendar. Two wipes... two wipes until his enrollment officer would come to collect their “volunteer” for the Spacecraft Pilot Academy ( or SPA for short). He supposed he should be proud really, for getting into a job that was usually above his cast. His career officer surely was when he got high scores on his intelligence and aptitude tests; Thus allowing him to enter a more technical skilled level of the empire rather than a grunt military role expected of him. 

He supposed it was a sort of pick your own poison: Die in a small metal box hurtling towards his inevitable death as ordered by an apathetic Indigo Commander General, or become a cannon fodder foot soldier used as a troll meat shield...to protect an equally uncaring apathetic Indigo Commander.

The spacecraft pilot death was to be aspected to be quicker than foot soldiers one at least.

Two wipes till he was to leave, fourteen days. What to do in so little time. 

When Skylla was to be taken off world, a party was held for her at her ranch with all her friend for a final last goodbye. He’d known her for most if not all of his post grub life really, helping her with her ranch when she needed another strong pair of hands and being invited to her warm hive for dinner afterwards as payment. He especially remembered at the party the way everyone held the same look of trepidation, as for in the coming hours their mutual friend would likely never been seen again.

Oh Lady. Poor poor Lady. She was the most inconsolable after Skylla’s departure, not eating not sleeping. Just sat at the front door waiting for her charge to return. The thought of leaving his lusii put his teeth on edge and in general gave him a major case of the heebiejeebies. Him and Canary have always been extremely close, his only friend now really after Fozzer left 6 perigrees ago. Darn he really not did have many friends.

Not many trolls wanted to be his friend growing up as he dreamed of ideas considered ludicrous and rather insane. His Canary assured him that he wasn’t off his metaphorical rocker, but soft affection didn’t hurt the sting of ridicule from his peers.

Pulling himself out of this loop of reminiscing about the past. Vikare walked forwards to his safe to look at his treasured portfolio of sketches of inner atmosphere flighting machines. He fingered the tattered edges of paper of the early designs, and inwardly cringed at the crude early unskilled work. He flicked page after page to his most recent design which he’s most proud of.

After perigrees of testing and going back to the drawing board he was sure that this design would be the one to allow him a sense of freedom in the seemingly unending sky. It was too late now tho. He’d be shipped of planet soon, and without so much a single troll to see him off. Life keeps seeming giving him a gifts only for him to open it to be punched squarely in the face.

“To hell with it” Vikare said slamming his portfolio on his desk ” Poppycock with not enough time. I’m going to do it I’m going to be the first troll to make a craft of flight not ment for the stars but the sky” 

Okay while talking to himself was not best sign for his mental stability or lack off as might be he’d set his mind to his mission.

First stop the party supply shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first work and I would really appreciate any criticism or thoughts you have about this fic. I hoped you enjoy.
> 
> Character two should be up by Friday.


End file.
